The present invention relates generally to cameras, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for alerting the camera user of possible lens contamination before a picture is taken.
Camera lens contamination is a common problem, and may be caused by such factors as dust, dirt, fingerprints, and moisture. Camera users typically address lens contamination in two ways; by reducing its occurrence through careful handling of the camera and its lens, and by periodically inspecting the lens and cleaning it if it becomes contaminated.
To reduce the occurrence of lens contamination and protect the lens, a lens cover may be used. The cover may be removable, as in the case of a lens cap, or it may be integrated into the camera such that it is opened to permit picture-taking and is closed at other times to protect the lens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,855 B1, to Motohashi et al., discloses a lens protecting cover-attached camera where a moving mechanism allows the lens cover to rotate from a closed position to an open position while remaining attached to the camera.
A lens cover, however, does not completely prevent lens contamination. Also, users may not notice lens contamination until it has already caused degradation in picture quality.